Last Beautiful chord
by ArisuWonderland
Summary: Hungary never learnt how to play an instrument, so Austria offered her a few lessons on the piano which leads to some feelings to finally be revealed. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hungary looked back at the clock.

_15 more minutes, just 15 more minutes._

She went back to focus on the job that was in front of her, she must finish her chores before anything else. As the petite brunette folded the dry clothes neatly and quietly, she drifted back into her thoughts.

And oh how she wanted that clock to move faster…

In less than 15 minutes, Austria would continue the piano lessons that he had been giving her. She never learnt how to play an instrument as a child so her boss was kind enough to offer her a few lessons with the piano. But what she enjoyed so much was that he always spoke to her with kindness and patience as he showed her the technique and how she loved those wonderful moments with him. Deep in her thoughts, Hungary began to think of a certain night that she was offered these lessons…

It was quiet Sunday afternoon, and as always Austria was playing his beloved piano. Hungary had finished her chores early that day and decided that she would sneak a little bit of music before she prepared for bed. So she had snuck out of her room and quietly tiptoed into the doorway of the piano room.

"_It wouldn't hurt to listen for a little while, would it? Just as long as he doesn't see me…"_ She thought.

As she looked into the room, what she saw took her breath away…

One of the room's walls was made completely of glass and though this glass outside the sky was gray with the clouds of heavy rain that covered the whole day but the effect of the rain in the back ground gave Austria- who was at the piano- an almost divine appearance. As the music flowed out of the piano, her heart was lost in heaven.

His concentrated face was illuminated with the moonlight that shone through the heavy clouds and his violet eyes were slightly closed with passion for his music.

He rocked gently back and forth, which was his way of showing that he was deep in his thoughts and he would-every now and then- close his violet eyes in meditation.

Yes, she knew at this moment that she loved him. Not for his music but his music expressed the passion he hold within his heart, his beautiful face didn't often show emotion but that was because he didn't want to show his sadness to the ones he loved, he secluded himself in this room, not to keep away from the world, but to give the world his beautiful music.

Yes, she loved him…very much.

Hungary could watch for the entire night. But she was pulled out of her thoughts when the flow of beautiful music suddenly stopped. She looked up to find those violet eyes looking straight at her.

"Ah Mr. Austria! I just….ah..wanted to..just..umm."Hungary said as she straightened up and wrung her hands together nervously. "I didn't mean to bother you! Please forgive my rudeness" She continued as she began to shut the door.

"There's no need to apologize, Miss Hungary" He said calmly, his eyes never leaving hers. "Please do come and sit." He said, gesturing to the piano stool.

"Oh. Why…Thank You, ." She said quietly.

"Please, Hungary we have known each other for a very long time, please call me Austria." He said smoothly as he turned the pages of his sheet music then looked at her again, a small smirk on his face while adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Ah…Thank you, Austria…"

"It is my pleasure…Hungary", he said sat she carefully on the stool next him. When he found the song that he was looking for, he placed his graceful fingers on the keys, almost caressing them with passion. Hungary watched closely as he pressed lightly on the keys and the first beautiful chord reflected off the walls of the room.

Note after note, Hungary's heart began to immerse into a deep, sleepy feeling of warmth. It was relaxing and almost like a lullaby to hear the passionate music that Austria was making. The song was skillfully composed and contained a nostalgic tone to it, which gave Hungary a feeling of being protected. She watched, through half closed eyes, his hansom face whose eyes were closed behind glasses and was concentrating fully on his music.

Oh how she wanted to stay this way the entire night, her watching him and him playing his music. The music soon reached its climax and notes began to standout rather than blend like before. Each sound seemed to contain its own color, its own unique feeling but all of them gave life and wonder to the air that surrounded the two figures.

"_Eighth note, eighth note, quarter note, quarter notes, Triplets, triplets, quarter note, and dotted half note…_" These were the thoughts that passed through his mind as the music slowly came to a stop with a last beautiful chord.

Austria looked the young lady at his side with a look of confidence, and she looked back with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"That was beautiful, Austria…" She said barely above a whisper now looking at the piano because she was afraid to look into his eyes.

"Thank you, Hungary…" He responded back, brushing his hands over the keys. "I am very glad you like it."

The two talked for a small amount of time, about their childhood memories together, their dreams and hopes and soon he asked if she would enjoy some lessons on the piano for her own pleasure, and she happily agreed.

Later that night, Hungary didn't sleep in anticipation for the next day.

This was to be only her second lesson, and Hungary already knew that she was not the best at learning music quickly. But she remembered that Austria was ever so patient with her, showing her the notes carefully and helping her keep tempo.

Back in reality, she looked back at the clock

_Few more minutes…_

She gave a quiet sigh and folded one of his shirts neatly as she floated into one of the most secretive part of her mind…where her feelings for Austria resided

Hungary didn't like to admit it, but she knew well that she loved Austria

She didn't know what it was about him, his soft voice, his calming music or mesmerizing violet eyes...either way she wanted to spend every moment with him, but he always seemed that he was too busy signing papers or out in meetings or writing his music. Even as a child, Austria was one of her closest dear friends but didn't want to show her emotions directly, fearing rejection.

Hungary looked back at the clock. The bells rung through out the house, each individual ring indicating the hour of the day. The sounds echoed off the walls of the house, giving a sense of emptiness within the home but filling Hungary's heart with joy and anticipation. She quickly put away the clothes, and fixed her hair as she passed by the mirror and gracefully as she could, went down the stairs. With each step her heart fluttered at the thought of Austria in the next room.

Hungary stood outside of the door for a moment -listening to the music on the other side-and gathered her courage. She still must act lady like, after all, it was Austria in the next room. She knocked lightly on the door and waited for a response. A calm "Come in…" was what she heard and proceeded to open the door just a crack. As she peeked in, there was her boss, Austria across the room sitting at the piano.

"Ah…Hungary, please come in…" He said again as she walked in.

"Thank you…" she said as she closed the door behind her.

Austria stood up from his seat at the piano stool and offered Hungary the stool. She gladly took the seat and the man behind her pushed the stool near to the piano.

"Now let's begin with the basics again, shall we?" He said as he stood directly behind her.

Hungary blushed slightly at the fact that he was not acting like his usual extremely shy self…But she did thoroughly enjoy his confidence.

"Yes, of course." She responded, trying to match his confidence

"Now place your fingers on a high and low C, an A and an E…" He said, breaking her out of her thought. Hungary thought for a second and placed her hands over the keys and pressed the keys…

Wrong notes.

An out of tune chord vibrated out of the piano and echoed in the room until it died out. Hungary flinched slightly at the sound and looked up at Austria to see his reaction.

He had a calm smile on his face and gave a small laugh that also seemed to vibrate around the room. He looked straight her with his violet eyes and made her heart flutter.

"Here, let me help you…"

He bent down so that his head was next to and slightly behind hers. When she felt his hot breath on her neck, she blushed feverishly and tried to restrain and rub it away.

Then he said, " Now, the notes are a high and low C, an A and an E…" almost too close to her ear, in a low voice.

"Ah…okay." She said, trying to keep her voice steady and place her hands on the keys again. When she thought she had it, she looked back up at the brunette male.

He gave a small smile and said "Close, but not quite right. May I…?" He asked placing his hands above hers, and slightly tiled his head in question.

Hungary gave a small "yes" and fought back another blush. But the pink blush bloomed on her face as he placed his warm hands on hers. She looked at their intertwined limbs and noticed how his graceful, long fingers fit perfectly with her petite, slim ones.

"Now then, these are the correct notes…" Austria said arranging her hands in the correct position. He pressed down on her hands and on the keys, making a beautiful chord. As the piano let the sound resonate with the air in the room, Hungary looked back up at Austria.

"Austria, Is this the chord th-" she began to say but stopped short to find her boss.

Face to face with her.

She had never seen him so close. His lust filled eyes seemed to look right through her, he had a tint of blush in his cheeks, and his mouth was slightly open.

Hungary looked straight back at him with her green eyes wide open, and her mouth slightly open to.

Her mind was stuck, and could not explain what was happening and the position that they both were currently in.

Hands intertwined, faces ever so close, her head almost resting on his shoulder and eyes dead locked on each other.

True, she couldn't explain but then again she didn't mind.

As a natural reaction, the brunette female's eyes half closed to match the male's in front of her. Slowly but surely, the two moved closer to each other. When only centimeters away, Austria placed her chin in between his thumb and the side of his finger and whispered her name before letting their lips meet.

His soft lips made her heart flutter.

Lips.

His lips.

His lips were on her's.

Her heart melted into pure bliss as Austria formed the mere touch of lips into a gentle but firm kiss. In the pleasure of the moment, Hungary wrapped her arms around his neck, and played with the back of his hair with her hands.

With her reaction, Austria brought his hands from the keys and made a trail up her arms and neck to place his hands on her flushed cheeks.

Together, they turned to face each other to make their contact more comfortable and continuing their kiss

. Yet, after another few seconds they broke the blissful kiss, both panting from the lack of air.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Miss Hungary!" He exclaimed, suddenly standing up straight and a look of concern on his face, "I-I don't know wha-"

He was immediately silenced with the touch of her moist, soft lips. As he was apologizing to the young woman, Hungary stood up and faced the man that she had loved for oh so long and firmly placed their lips together. He inwardly gave into the kiss and felt his knees weaken under him at the feel of their contact.

The shy lovers continued their displays of affection, doing nothing more than timid but loving kisses (Being a gentleman, Austria did not want to force anything upon his lover), as the night continued.

Sometimes, he would nibble at his lover's bottom lip making her mouth open from a gasp, then slipping his tongue into her sweet mouth earning a quiet moan from the slim figure. He left no corner of her mouth untouched as they rubbed their tongues against each other.

After what had seemed like an eternity lost in their essences, the two timid lovers looked into their eyes, both were glazed with happiness from their earlier actions and with slight embarrassment of their intimacy.

"A-Austria, I-" but before she could finish, Austria quickly put his forearms under her knees and wrapped his other arm around the small of her back, lifted her up and began to leave the room. She made a small squeak and looked up at her lover with a look of question.

"I think it is time that we both go to bed, Hungary…"He said looking down at her face.

Bed?

Both?

Together?

She thought about his statement for a second as they climbed the stairs and looked at him with a scarlet blush on her face. He looked back down and gave her another mischievous smirk and another laugh.

"Not to worry, we will not do anything that you do not want to. After all, this is only our first night together." He added with a sincere smile.

Hungary gave a small sigh of relief as they reached her bedroom and looked out the window at the night sky and wondered how late they must stayed up. Austria carefully placed her on her bed and raised the sheets to her tiny waist.

"Sleep well…my love." The brunette man said as he softly stroked his lover's hair and gave her a sweet kiss on her fore head.

He silently turned to leave her bedroom and gave one last look before grabbing the door knob and ever so slowly closing the door.

"Umm...A-Austria?" she whispered while hopefully looking at the door.

"Yes?" he replied opening the door once again.

"I-ah…was hoping…Umm…that…" she began.

He gave her a look of question and a smile at her shyness.

"I was hoping that you could…sleep here…tonight." She finally said, blushing like never before.

He stepped into the room once again and said, "It would be my pleasure…"

"Thank you, Austria." She said with a smile. "Umm…I think that I should go change out of my dress."She continued while stepping off the bed and into the closet. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." He said looking through his chocolate brown bangs, which made her heart skip a beat. As she closed the door behind her, she thought to herself.

_He kissed me. He put me in bed. He loves me. Wait, does he? Does he love me? Is it love?_

Questioning herself for a few minutes, she repeated the question in her mind over and over. Sometimes, questions are complicated but the answers are simple…and she knew that there was only one way to find out. But she wouldn't dare ask him tonight, it was too soon. Was it?

"_We have known each other for a VERY long time…could he just wake up one day love me?_"She questioned her herself again but then realized that he was still waiting outside.

Not wanting to keep him waiting, Hungary slipped off her dress- leaving her underclothes on- and put on her black nightgown. The gown was kept up with thin straps on her shoulders and was laced around the chest and at the bottom of the gown which reached to her mid thigh. She looked in the mirror and let her hair fall down from the white cloth in her hair, but still keeping her flower.

"_Please let him like this…" _She thought before turning to leave.

Prepared, she stepped out of the closet and saw that Austria was facing the other way on the edge of the bed, coat off his body and taking his shoes off.

As he stood and turned to face, he stopped suddenly when he saw his lover in front of him. A deep blush bloomed on his face as he studied the curves of her beautiful body and said, "You look absolutely stunning…" wanting to take in as much of her body as possible

She gave him a smile and a "thank you" before walking to her side of the bed and slowly climbing in.

Austria watched her every step and decided that he should prepare also. He walked to the other side of the bed and began to unbutton his white shirt. Hungary watched with interest as her lover began to strip. When reaching the last button, he grabbed the collar of his shirt and slowly slipped the cloth down first past his shoulders, then elbows and finally falling to the floor.

Hungary almost stared in awe in his beautifully sculpted chest, skin silky smooth and lean stomach that had strong muscles- as his lover could see very well-.

Another blush formed on the cheeks of the young woman as the young man unbuckled his belt and he gave another small laugh as she looked down for a few seconds in embarrassment. He unbuttoned his pants and let them slide down his smooth legs, leaving him only in his black boxers that matched with Hungary's black nightgown.

He blew out the candle on the nightstand, which was the only source of light in the room, leaving only the moon light that shone in the room.

When in bed, the two lovers faced each other-violet meeting green. Austria placed his hand gently on her warm cheek and caressed the skin with his thumb. In response, Hungary moved her body closer to her lover's, wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his neck-letting her breath warm his skin.

When Austria felt her breath on his neck , he let his head fall back in pleasure and let out a deep sigh in bliss.

"Hungary…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her thin waist.

"Shh…" she said, placing one finger to his lips. "Please call me by my name."

The young man looked into her eyes. "Elizaveta…please call me by name."

"Roderich…" She whispered into his ear before giving it a small nibble.

Austria pulled their bodies closer and kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of the slim figure. Hungary raised her eyes to look at man to find the same look of lust in his eyes.

Only this time his lust seemed to want more…

"A-Austria?" she said slightly sitting up on her elbows.

He gave a smirk in response and looked at her through his dark bangs."Elizaveta…" he said.

"ye-" she tried to say but was pushed down gently but firmly by the man. He leaned on his forearms which were on either side of the woman's head and placed his legs on either side of her body.

"Elizaveta…" He said while making direct eye contact with her. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I want you, please."

_Hope you guys liked it! I might continue depending on reviews…Please no flames! R and R! :D _


	2. Chapter 2

"Elizaveta…I want you, please."

_What happened? _She asked herself as her new lover was towering over her on her bed. _This morning, I was serving him tea and I _couldn't_ even make eye contact. I don't know if I want this…_

But she knew she was lying to herself.

She loved this.

The way he touched her, the kisses, the innocence and curious movements, they all drove her into bliss.

Then breaking her from the inner thoughts, he kissed her from her ear down to her jaw line and she stretched her neck to its full capacity, giving him full access.

Heated kissed fluttered down to her neck, feeling his tongue flick out to lick her sweet skin and unable to restrain a pleasure filled moan.

He stopped at her collar bones and kissed them over and over again, with passion and lust and unrestrained love.

"Roderich!" she moaned when she felt his swollen lips touch the base of her neck.

The two never stopped their acts of passion in perfect unison, she tangled her fingers in his soft hair and threw her head back while he kissed her body and held her waist.

"R-Roderich, w-we a-aren't going to do…_that…_are we?" She asked in a shaky voice.

He laughed at her shyness and said, "Of course not, a gentleman would never do that to his lover. But you don't mind if we have a little fun, do you?" A full smirk on his face, both beautiful but mischievous as he looked up at his lover though his chocolate colored bangs.

_Damn it, _she thought. _He knows he looks so damn sexy like that. _

She let out a small "no" and he responded by saying, "Good, besides, I want our first time to be special, like on our wedding night."

She gave a smile at his kindness. "Ahh…well thank you Roderich, I would want to-wait….what?...w-w-wedding?" She said, sitting up a little.

Austria sat up also to face her, "Well, I would want to wait a few months surely, I would want to get closer to you first, my love." He said laying back on his side, with his hand on her cheek.

Hungary could not believe what she was hearing, Austria, her Austria was being sweet to her. He has always been quiet and almost ignored her in the past but now, it seemed that he was the perfect man for her.

Then she had an idea.

"Thank you Roderich!" she exclaimed and hugged him in a way that kept her on top of him.

He laughed quietly and hugged, breathing in her sweet scent. She put her forehead on his and enjoyed his breath that brushed upon her wet lips and how it tasted of honey.

She took the lead at that moment and kissed her lover softly on his lips. The warmth of his body wrapped around her slim figure as she lowered her self slowly on to his body below. But Austria encouraged his movement by placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her body along with her. Finally she rested her hips to line with his and at last the warmth of his body had immersed her in pure bliss.

The two lovers had broken the contact to take in a breath, but Hungary took this opportunity to ravish his neck.

She slid down to face his neck and placed ever so light kisses on the muscles that she could she see standing out when he stretched his neck.

He moaned in response and rubbed her back in encouragement as she continued to tease at him. Then, the slim figure flicked her tongue out to taste his sticky sweet skin and sucked at the most sensitive spots.

When he felt his petite lover nip and suck at sensitive parts in his neck he moaned and purred in pleasure as he placed their bodies in a more comfortable position, where her legs lay in between his bent ones.

Austria almost couldn't restrain himself.

Their bodies were just to perfect together, and every heated touch was driving him insane. Her smooth and creamy legs rubbed against his, their hips aligned perfectly, her full breasts against his chest and her plump and engaging lips kissing in the most sensitive parts of his neck.

He let out a moan as he called her name when she began to kiss his collarbone. He intertwined his slim fingers in her hair as she continued to kiss her lover.

The two stopped to catch their breath from their actions and Hungary saw out of the corner of her eye another smile grow on his face. Before she could ask anything, her lover once again straddled her, pinning her to her bed.

"My, my I never knew that my innocent Elizaveta could do such things…" He said into her ear with a deep voice before biting it softly. He left a trail of kisses from her ear to her shoulder, stopping at her shoulder to bite and suck at the skin.

The two lovers spent the rest of the night together, continuing their actions of passion and lust until they both fell asleep in each other's arms, lips swollen and their necks covered in red marks from their lips.

When she awoke, Hungary found herself placing her hands on Austria's chest and her lover's arms around her waist. Their legs were intertwined and her head was under his chin, burying her face in his neck and letting him kiss the top of her head. She looked at her lover's body and how beautiful it was, and blushed slightly at the marks that she left on his neck.

Then she raised her head slightly to look outside the window, the sunlight was peeking through the thin curtains and the birds outside chirped in the distance. She sighed slightly before cuddling closer to her love and closed her eyes once again.

Before drifting into sleep once again, she whispered, "I love you, Roderich."

She felt her lover smile on her head and whisper in response, "I love you, Elizaveta."

She also smiled as she went beck to sleep, yet before she did, she played the music that Austria played for her and how it ended with that last beautiful chord.

-FIN-

_Hope you guys liked it! It was definitely a fun fan fic to write :) I'm sorry I took a while to update. But at last I got it up! More Hetalia Fics to come :DD I didn't edit this one so please for give my mistakes :P Enjoy! :DD_


End file.
